Chocolate Caliente
by Sweet Knight
Summary: En Malfoy Mannor las noches suelen ser escalofriantes, Draco le enseña a su pequeño Scorpius un método para aliviar el temor nocturno. Un pequeño One-Shoot De padre a Hijo.


**Declaimer: **Harry Potter **NO** me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes y hechizos, tan solo se me atribuye la escritura, tanto si es buena como si **NO.**

**Autor: **Sweet Knight~

**Summary:** En la Malfoy Mannor las noches suelen ser escalofriantes, Draco le enseña a su pequeño Scorpius un metodo para aliviar el temor nocturno.

Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy

**Chocolate Caliente. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era tarde. Y en Malfoy Manor la hora de dormir para el pequeño Scorpius debía ser antes de que oscureciera. Cuando aún la claridad se cola por los inmensos ventanales y el reflejo de los árboles del patio no tienen sombras fantasmagóricas. Su madre piensa que solicita la merienda a las siete de la noche porqué el sueño le viene pronto, pero en realidad el insólito miedo es la causa de todo.

_Miedo. _

Miedo a andar por un pasillo de retratos parlantes de tus antepasados y gárgolas que en la oscuridad se trastornan y te hacen muecas terroríficas.

_¡Vamos!_ Esta bien que sea un Malfoy, y ese tipo de cosas no debieran asustarle tan fácilmente pero, tan solo tiene siete años y no se le ha otorgado una varita.

Durante el día, Malfoy Manor le parece increíble. Llena de lugares donde ocultarse a leer un buen rato a solas, jardines inmensos llenos de frondosos arboles y un pastizal amplio en el cual se permite dar unas caminatas llenas de historias absurdas y diversión. Tan solo es un niño, y aunque le fascinan las clases que le son impartidas por sus abuelos y por su misma madre, también se deja un momento de libertad para el mismo.

Scorpius posee una persona favorita y ese es su padre. Porqué aunque sea el dueño de las compañías Malfoy y no tenga demasiado tiempo libre, siempre encuentra momentos inoportunos para sorprenderle y estar un buen rato juntos. No es la clase de padre que dice _"Estoy cansado, será mañana"_ mas bien hace un espacio entre su cansancio y se lo dedica. Y eso a Scor le fascina.

Por las mañanas, su padre siempre lo despierta antes de marcharse al trabajo, para despedirse y desearle un buen día, Scorpius lo imita y le regala un beso en la mejilla.

Su padre es idéntico a el, sobre todo en los ojos, que su madre adora.

Cuando tiene tiempo libre Draco no lo duda y se marcha a casa para estar con su pequeño. A la hora de la comida nunca falta, no quiere que su hijo crezca sin un padre a su lado. Pero también ha notado extraño el comportamiento de Scorpius durante la merienda. Porqué siempre esta al pendiente de las ventanas y de que tanto baja el sol. Además al terminar con su comida, se despide de todos y se va corriendo a su habitación. Se encierra y para cuando él se encamina a visitarlo, ya esta dormido o por lo menos eso parece.

A menudo Scorpius se despierta con pesadillas, y el acude a su cuidado.

Pero esa noche, Scorpius no puede dormir. Alguien ha olvidado cerrar las cortinas de su ventanal y los frondosos árboles hacen extrañas figuras reflejados en su pared, pareciera que lo acosaran y se le podría llamar cobarde pero no quiere acercarse a la ventana a cerrar las cortinas.

_¿Y si algo malo sucediera? ¿Y Si un monstruo lo atacará? … _

Porqué sabiendo lo sucedido ahí. A veces no sabe si se imagina los gritos de la gente que fue torturada en la planta de abajo,o si realmente escucha esos chillidos escalofriantes y por mas que lo evite también la risa malvada de Lord Voldemort.

Nadie sabe lo horrible que se torna Malfoy Mannor en la noche. _Nadie. _

O eso piensa él. De pronto decide que debe armarse de valor e ir a la cocina por un vaso de leche. Quizá eso le ayude a dormir. Así que salió de su inmensa cama y se puso las sandalias. Atravesó la habitación mirando el piso en todo momento y corrió a salir de ella.

Afuera todo estaba oscuro, así que a toda la velocidad que le fue posible bajo las enormes escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, lugar que no le estaba permitido visitar y mucho menos a esas alturas de la noche, su madre siempre decía que eran trabajos para elfos domésticos. Pero el no podía evitarlo.

Siempre había sabido su ubicación pero jamás había estado ahí. Abrió la gran puerta con sigilo y al asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden se adentró a toda prisa, no debía encender las luces, o se darían cuenta y le reprenderían.

Sin embargo, en su búsqueda por la leche, no se dio cuenta de que alguien más acababa de adentrarse en la estancia. Un hombre muy alto, delgado y en pijama. De cabellos rubios platinados como los suyos e idénticos ojos mercurio. Quien ante la oscuridad formulo una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios al encontrarlo tan desprevenido. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto ahí. Hubiera pensado que habían retrocedido 19 años atrás cuando aún formulaba dicha sonrisa al ver a Hermione Granger, sola y desprevenida como un león cazando a un ratón

De pronto Scorpius siente unas manos sobre sus hombros, da un salto y pega un grito de miedo.

La luz de pronto se enciende. El pequeño rubio esta muerto de miedo, se ha escondido tras la alacena, no quiere ver lo que se avecina, lo que esta ahí mismo. Escucha los pasos y la manera en que ellos se dan... De pronto Scorpius se arma de valor y levanta el rostro, recuerda ya haber escuchado esa caminata cuando estaba fingiendo dormir cubierto por las sábanas hasta la cabeza en su habitación.

Reconoce a su padre y de inmediato da un respingo.

-¡Padre! -le reprocha el chiquillo con aura ofendida y se cruza de brazos.

Draco no puede evitar soltar una carcajada y se incorpora de inmediato, hasta quedar a la altura de su pequeño hijo.

-Scorpius, ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? … -pregunta con esa picardia que siempre utiliza cuando lo descubre haciendo algo malo.

De pronto el niño rubio cae en la cuenta de donde esta y cual es su situación, ahora recuerda que no esta en la mejor posición para ser el el ofendido o... el enfadado. Así que no hizo más que bajar los brazos de su posición anterior poco a poco y balbucear algunas incoherencias.

El mayor de los Malfoy's ahí, arqueo una ceja y después despeino a su hijo.

-Scorpius, te da miedo ¿Verdad? -murmuró comprensivo, como no lo era con nadie, que no fuera él.

Al chiquillo se le hincharon las mejillas y se le tornaron rojas. En primera instancia frunció los labios, pero después hizo una mueca y asintió levemente.

Draco estiró sus brazos y tomo a su hijo por la cintura. Lo separo del suelo y lo sentó en un banco alto junto a una pequeña mesita.

-Esto ha pasado generación tras generación... -le explico mientras se sentaba a su lado, y se erguía para mirarlo directamente-. Verás que Malfoy Mannor no es un lugar de lo más lindo en las noches... -le susurró- Pero si temías, ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?

La pequeña replica suya lo miró con esos ojos irresistibles, llorosos, llenos de culpa por haberle ocultado algo a su padre, a su compinche.

- Lo siento... -le espetó- No puedo evitarlo... es... es. Yo no quería que tú... Te decepcionarás de mi.

Sentimientos encontrados, en una noche llena de inesperados sucesos. Draco le sonrió con ternura y acaricio la barbilla del pequeño. - Jamás, me decepcionaré de ti... -murmuró.

Una liviana sonrisa apareció en los labios de su hijo. Y una lágrima de alegría de sus ojos.

Inmediatamente el Malfoy padre le seco esa escurridiza lágrima y rozo sus narices con cariño.

-No dudes de mi palabra, Scorpius. -le aseguró lentamente. Y luego esos ojos idénticos chocaron nuevamente, el pequeñito se sonrojo violentamente, encontraba esos ojos bastante intimidan tes, y se recordaba a él mismo.

-_Te diré algo... _-comenzó su padre, hablando en un tono lleno de misterio, mientras tomaba las manitas de Scorpius entre las suyas. -_ A mi también me da miedo..._

Declaraciones. Que a cualquiera le hubieran parecido absurdas, o quizá pensarían que es un simple consuelo para que el chiquillo no se sintiera mal. Sin embargo, al ver la sinceridad de sus ojos, la misma que el usaba cuando era realmente sincero. Scorpius le creyó a Draco. Le creyó con el corazón en la mano, así que asintió levemente y entonces, su padre sonrió de lado y acaricio su mejilla.

-Todo lo que viví aquí. Me hace tener pesadillas, al igual que tú. Escuchar los chillidos, que se que tú también escuchas, no resulta nada lindo, porqué me hace recordar, cosas realmente aterradoras. Incluso pareciera que aún se ríe del malestar de los demás. -El niño rubio asintió – Yo ya no veo esas sombras aterradoras … -dijo y señaló la ventana. El pequeñín se estremeció, pero Draco lo estrujo entre sus brazos para que no temiera.- Pareciera que es una tradición familiar...

Y fue ahí cuando Scorpius, sintiéndose más protegido que nadie entre los brazos de su padre, se dio cuenta de que le creía porqué era más que cierto. Y se pregunto si el abuelo Lucius habría comprendido a su padre cuando pequeño, siendo el tan estricto.

-_Tú abuelo dice, que su padre, Abraxas, le ayudo cuando él tuvo miedo..._-musitó.

Y entonces Scorpius se incorporó, dejando atrás el estrujante abrazo de su padre y lo miro fijamente, como espantado. - ¿El abuelo Lucius tuvo miedo? -inquirió completamente incrédulo.

Draco soltó una carcajada sigilosa y luego se llevo la mano a la boca y le señaló a su hijo que hiciera silenció.

-Sí, lo tuvo... Él me lo ayudó, cuando yo tuve miedo...-susurró y las mejillas del pequeño Scorpius se encendieron de alegría, no había sido el único, eso era algo relativamente bueno.

-¿Pero, _Papy... _Porqué dices que hay una tradición? … -inquirió el pequeño aún confundido, de manera sigilosa.

Draco sonrió nuevamente y miro a su alrededor como si fuera a revelar un preciado secreto. -Debes jurar no decirle a nadie... Porqué, nadie, nadie sabe... En lo que se transforma Malfoy Mannor durante la noche, nadie.

Bingo. Su padre pensaba justamente igual que él. Y probablemente su abuelo también. Y su bis abuelo. Y su ta tara Abuela. Así que sin dudarlo más el niño asintió e imito a su padre a mirar a su alrededor.

-Los retratos escuchan...- le susurró quedamente a su padre, quien rió en voz alta y luego se tapo la boca bruscamente.

-Que esto quede entre tú y yo. Porqué si tú madre se entera de que, estuvimos aquí... -y se llevo ambas manos al cuello en señal del "Ahorcado" .

Scorpius rió y luego asintió. Por eso amaba a su padre, solía ser siempre así de divertido, por lo menos con él.

-Bien...-comenzó Draco y tomo a su hijo otra vez por la cintura para ponerlo en el piso. Luego el también estuvo de pie.- Verás, Scorpius. Después de una noche de insomnio, no hay nada mejor que una taza de chocolate caliente.

-_¿Chocolate caliente?_ -inquirió el pequeño, confundido.

Draco le guiñó el ojo a su replica y comenzó a andar por la cocina, no sin antes hacerle a su hijo ademán de que lo siguiera. -Ya sabes lo que tu madre piensa sobre el chocolate, y que casi me mata cuando te traje una caja el Febrero pasado... Así que le ordene a los Elfos que lo dejarán completamente fuera de su vista. - Se acerco a un aparato electrónico que Scor desconocía – Esto. -lo señaló – Se llama refrigerador. Mantiene las cosas frías y bien conservadas. Artefacto muggle... Tú madre los odia por lo tanto, jamás se le acercaría...

-Que listos esos elfos...-dijo Draco sonriente y abrió la puerta del aparato, sacando un paquete de chocolate. -El chocolate caliente, nunca lo has probado, pero es la bebida más deliciosa que existe, sobre la leche incluso.- añadió al ver que su hijo iba a protestar, siendo amante de la leche se mostró ofendido.

Así que Draco puso manos a la obra. Y pronto ambos se hallaban sentados sobre los bancos junto a la mesita de nuevo, con una humeante taza de chocolate enfrente. Scorpius olfateó varias veces, parecía disfrutar del aroma y Draco lo miraba fascinado.

Cuando por fin se decidieron a comenzar, ambos lo saborearon y no pronunciaron ni una sola palabra mientras lo bebían.

-Delicioso...-Murmuró el pequeño Scorpius al terminar.

Eso sí que había sido una excitante experiencia.

-Exquisito... -Masculló Draco- Te dejaré esto en confidencia. Nadie más lo sabía, pero casi siempre, cuando bajo a tomar mi taza nocturna contra el insomnio, me encuentro aquí a tu abuelo. Quizá alguna vez nos hallemos los tres... ¡Me imagino la sorpresa que se llevará! -rió el Padre y el hijo le acompañó en ello.

Ambos se miraron y bajaron de sus asientos, el pequeño con mucho cuidado.

Y entonces el rubio Mayor tomo a su hijo indefenso y lo volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos privando a este del suelo.

Que Escena tan tierna, ¡Cómo amaba Draco a su Scorpius!

Daba igual como fuera, o si mentía, se le parecía, lo que fuera. Lo amaba porqué desde la primera vez que lo tuvo entre sus brazos supo que era especial. Lo amaba porqué era suyo y nadie podía arrebatárselo... Porqué era lo que siempre había soñado.

Y si bien el Chocolate caliente era un eterno secreto de la Familia Malfoy, su propio eterno secreto era que era uno de esos padres sobre protectores, porqué se mordía la lengua antes que decirle que _no_ a algo peligroso.

Porqué era comos su padre, el buen Lucius, siempre decía.

_Un Malfoy es un Malfoy y no hay nada en este mundo que pueda cambiar eso._

Para frase se saco del ingenio. Pensaba siempre que la escuchaba, pero daba igual. A el no le importaba mudarse de Malfoy Mannor, es más que si se quedaba era porqué a Scorpius le encantaban los jardines y no se los iba a negar. Sería absurdo.

Ni siquiera Astoria, siendo su esposa, lo sabía todo de él. Ni su madre propia.

Así que esa noche se llevo a Scorpius a su habitación, cargado en su espalda, y luego de silenciosas risas y miradas llenas de complicidad. Ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos...

Porqué Padre e Hijo siempre podían encontrar una excusa para todo. Ya pensarían en que decirle a Astoria, la mañana siguiente. Por ahora solo querían descasar, sabiendo que se tenían el uno al otro.

Sabiendo, que solo juntos podían ser ellos mismos.

Porqué; ¿Quien iba a pensar que Draco Malfoy fuera un padre sobre protector y que su hijo Scorpius Malfoy no puede vivir sin él?.

_-Bah. Chismes inmundos de la gente. -_O eso diría Lucius, porqué solo ellos sabían que era verdad.

Y la tradición familiar del _Chocolate Caliente_, solo había logrado.

_Unirlos aún más._

_**N/A:**_

_**¡Hola Mundo!**_

_**Aquí ando yo otra vez, con menos ánimos que nunca. Y cuando leo esto siempre me rió, asi que por fin me decido a publicarlo.**_

_**Como yo amo, adoro e idolatro al pequeño Scorpius, hace un tiempo hice este One-shoot. Uno pequeño si, pero que demuestra lo importante que es la relación de un padre y su hijo. Claro que yo puse a Draco así porqué no me lo imagino de otra forma, nadie sabe como son los Malfoy's solos en casa, Así que yo me los imagine así. Yo los pongo así...**_

_**Y no es que sean la familia perfecta o algo así. Pero simplemente son geniales.**_

_**Así que el padre (NO se como se llame) de Abraxas Malfoy le enseñó la tradición, esté se la enseñó a su hijo Lucius, este a su hijo (El gran, maravilloso, genial, excelso, perfecto y guapísimo) Draco y por último hasta el momento, llego la hora de que este se la enseñé a Scorpius, que hará lo mismo con su hijo y así sucesivamente.**_

_**A que Astoria que odia el chocolate. Jaja. En fin. Este fic si no se lo regalo a nadie, jaja. Sufrí una decepción la última vez. :D aprendí mi lección.**_

_**En fin.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_¿Crucios? ¿Avada's Kedavras? ¿Jitomatazos? O mucho mejor, ¿un Review?_

_¡Lo que sea yo lo acepto!_

_**Anda, Da click abajo si quieres que Scorpius le enseñé esta tradición a su hijo xD **_

_Un besote._

_Mitche~_


End file.
